User blog:Tiki tooki/The Heroes Of Olympus Book Five: A New Beginning
I'm new to this wiki, and I'll be doing a fanfiction about what I think the final chapters of Book 5 will be like. Hope you enjoy! Please comment and give me feedback! Prologue Porphyrion has led the giants to New York, where they destroyed Camp Half-Blood. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera and Hestia (The eldest gods) met Porphyrion in battle. Zeus defeated him in the end, but the battle nearly destroyed the city, and in the end finally woke up Gaea. She woke up in Greece, and the giants and all other monsters regrouped there. Gaea's power then did the impossible: It completely destroyed the mist. Mortals could now see everything, and were starting to believe and take sides. The majority cowered in their homes, but some joined Gaea, and some, not many at all, but some, joined the gods. Most of North America is in Chaos. Gaea was still weak compared to her full power, but she was growing every passing moment. The remaining half bloods, gods, mortals, and others traveled to Greece to meet Gaea and the giants in battle, and to stop them from reaching Olympus. The doors of Death have been closed, but temporarily. Monsters are now destroyed for longer, but not nearly as long as in the first series. The journey cost the demigods dearly, and many lost their lives, including the Stoll brothers, Drew, Nyssa, Malcolm, and dozens of others. Their side has one chance to stop Gaea before she gains full power and reaches Olympus. Chapter 1 Percy I was on guard when Blackjack and a bunch of other pegasus fly into the camp. "Boss, the giants are about ten miles away. You guys ready?" he asked me. "Yeah. Zeus and some of the other gods are trying to round up some more allies, but other than that, we're all here. Would you mind going and telling Nico the same thing?" "Whatever yah say boss. But I gotta warn you, that army is huge. Way stronger than ours. You sure you can beat'em boss?" I wanted to say yes, but I knew how slim our chances were. We had lost so many of our allies already, and we weren't exactly fresh warriors. Ever since they destroyed the camp, a lot of the half bloods we stil had were abandoning us, saying this batle was hopeless. "We'll try Blackjack. Now get going, I hear Porkpie brought sugar cubes." That got him out of there fast. I needed to sit down and think. Rachel I walked into Percy's tent, and sat next to him. "So. Can we do it?" he asks me. "What do you mean?" "You're the oracle. can't you forsee the battle? Tell us who's going to win?" "You should know that I can't always forsee things like that. But I can tell you, It's possible. She's not invinsible. There is a way, you just have to look for it." "I don't suppose you could give me hint?" he asked hopefully. "Sorry, I don't know. I can just tell that it's possible." "Okay. Thanks." "Percy, there's something else I have to tell you. Something big." "Let me guess. I'm going to have to die in the end to set things right?" "How... how did you know what I was going to say." "Just had a feeling." he muttered. "Don't worry, I had a vision about it, but Prophecys always have many meenings. The last great prophecy said you might die, but you didn't. It was Luke. It could mean something different.," I replied uncertainly. "Mabye," he says, but doesn't sound to confident. Annabeth I was scouting the field when he found me. It was a huge valley, stretching for miles across. According to Blackjack, they were on the other side. Our plan was to meet them in battle on the valley floor, which was over two miles wide. Everything looked peaceful, and flowers grew everywhere on the green velley floor. The mortals back in America didn't know much about the battle that was to come. Even though Gaea had destroyed the mist, they still thought that a huge terrorist group that had something to do with the Greek myths were gathering in Greece, planning to attack America (In a way they were right). Category:Blog posts